Four Months
by starzskymoon
Summary: For a four month span Dean is five years older than his brother. Wee bit of Limp!Sam. Dean POV. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

Readers,

This is just a revised version of my three months story.

So, being new to the world of Supernatural I didn't know that the boys had set birthdays. So I just made up birthdays to fit my story. With helpful advice from a few of the readers, I learned their birthdays and adjusted the story to be cohesive with the TV show.

And I know technically the distance from January to May is five months, but Dean was born at the end of January and Sam was born toward the beginning of May so I settled on calling it "four months."

Thank you to all the other fans who helped me, and gave me such wonderful reviews I appreciate it more than you guys could ever know. It's the most rewarding thing writing something people enjoy.

All my love,

Liz


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do in fact own the rights to Jared. The paperwork is being filed, so he has yet to find out . All the towns, restaurants, and hotels do actually exist. I have never been to any of them though, so the depictions are not accurate. Just using the names!

**Authors Notes**:

1.) I'm still quite a newbie to Supernatural, and even though I have watched as many episodes as I could get my hands on. (a.k.a. three or four) I know for a fact I haven't quite gotten the characters of the boys down yet.

2.) I know, a few people have asked if I will be writing anything longer than short stories. The answer is most likely no, sorry. Not that I don't enjoy them. I live for good novellas, but I barely have enough writing creativity to last a 1000 word drabble.

3.) I am beta less so any mistakes are my own. So please when you comment don't just be friendly. Critique me. I know I need to learn, so both good and bad criticism will help.

4.) Phew, sorry for all that. Lets just get to the frelling story… : )

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Four Months By Liz Jung 

The grating whirl and metallic scent of the ancient air conditioner starting up awoke him from his not so deep slumber. He quickly peered around the crappy motel room mentally checking to see if everything was in order, a habit born out his father's marine style of upbringing. The hotel room décor was reminiscent of a more "hippie friendly" era, and the sneeze green shag carpet still made him want to vomit, but it was no more hostile than before he drifted off to sleep.

His gaze fell upon his brother's sleeping form, which was illuminated by TV infomercials. The peaceful look that was usually splayed across Sam's face when he was asleep was something that gave Dean hope. It was these moments when he knew the hunts were worth it, if only to make the world safe for Sam and innocent people like him.

Dean padded across the threadbare floor and switched off the TV just as Ron Popeil was astounding the audience with his wit of "setting and forgetting it." He quickly brushed the back of his hand to Sammy's forehead and content with the knowledge that Sam's fever had not re-spiked proceeded to flop back onto the murky brown comforter of his own bed.

The four months were nearly over and for that he was glad. Sammy's birthday was coming up in four days and Dean could not be happier. He never understood why his mothering and overbearingness went into full force for those four months. Psychologists probably knew. Hell even Sammy could probably whip up an explanation with the tiniest bit of research. 

Five years wasn't that much more of a difference than four, he figured. For some reason though, that gap from January to May seemed to span a lifetime, and in those weeks Sam was a kid all over again. To Dean, Sam regained every ounce of innocence he had lost. He was vulnerable, untainted, wide-eyed, and youthful.

Dean was not stupid he knew it wasn't true that during that chunk of time Sam could possibly regress into some helpless green hunter, but Dean couldn't help feeling Sam needed that extra element of protection.

But soon Sam would turn twenty-four and regain his standing as being four years younger than him, and Dean's **over**-overprotective curse would be broken. Unfortunately for Sam his birthday had not been a week sooner, before their botched hunt.

It was not serious. Actually quite humorous now that Sam's fever was finally down. Dean could look on last week's events and chuckle without worry….

_It was a run of the mill job in Medical Lake, Washington. Crappy lil' town with nothing to offer but a few ghost stories and Lindebee's Diner home of world famous pecan pie. Don't get him wrong; Dean always appreciated a good piece of pie. He was confident anyone who truly knew him grasped his sentiments on pie._

_The town's obligatory old crazy cat lady had died peacefully in her sleep centuries before. Not a bad way to go and certainly not one of the usual components of a vengeful spirit. Apparently though, she had this lingering hostility and bitterness towards the children who were terrified of her when she was alive, so her spirit stuck around. With no relatives to speak to inherit the home, and because the house would forever reek of cat piss it never sold. Years passed, and it fell into disrepair and became the stereotypical haunted house. _

_Her legend started to spread around town, and eventually became just folklore._

_Of course, kids, being one of the dumbest things on the planet, had made a game out of the house, and would give their friend a candle and a sleeping bag forcing them to withstand a night in the "house of the crazy cat lady"_

_**Genius.**_

_Kids started disappearing and that is where the Winchesters came in to play. It should not have been a hard job. Honestly how dangerous could the ghost of a 90-year-old woman be? One element the brothers did not take in to account though was that the great-great-great grandchildren of the cats would be hanging around just as pissed off as their owner. Purely out of accident, Sam stepped on one of the calico cats tails, and it went ballistic on his kid brother. The vicious predator had gotten off about three good swipes at his brothers leg before Sam kicked him into the corner. Dean had jumped at the chance to worry, but Sam brushed off his brother's pestering with an abrupt I'm fine. And oddly Dean had let it go._

_The rest of the exorcism had gone off without a hitch, and they left behind an ancient house that now only contained a legend. And the boys were on their way to a new town to find a new hunt. They pulled up to stay at "Cat's Tail Inn" in Cocolalla, Idaho (the irony not lost on Dean whatsoever), and Dean went inside to pay for the stay at what would be there home for the next few weeks. Dean was rather excited about this hunt. He had done most of the research and confidently came to the conclusion that they were dealing with a wendigo. Dean was not going to lie, the research department was never his thing. He felt less at ease carrying a book than a fully loaded rocket launcher, but it was nice every once in awhile to stretch the muscles in his brain, and prove to himself that Sammy didn't get all the smarts. As Dean entered back into the car and went to shake his brother awake, his senses went on high alert as the heat coming off his brother finally registered in his mind. Crap. The wounds had become infected._

_If it had been just a week later and Sam had already turned twenty-four, then Dean knew he wouldn't have taken his mothering to an extreme. But sadly for Sam's sake he was never that fortunate. Dean constantly made sure the hotel room temperature was appropriate, watched whichever show Sam chose, jammed a thermometer in Sam's mouth every two hours, practically spoon fed Sam his medication, kept Sam fully hydrated with Gatorade, "helped" Sam teeter to the bathroom, decrusted Sam's PB&J, and basically did everything besides fluff Sam's pillow._

_He recalled hearing Sam muttering something about '… prefer being mauled by lions than smothered to death'. But Dean had ignored him, and his mothering persisted. Three days later and Sammy was basically good as new. Dean knew within the next day they would be out on the hunt for the wendigo, a fact that excited him. He was more satisfied with the knowledge Sam would be fine, not that he had any doubts on the matter._

He took one last swipe at Sam's forehead noting the of absence change, and resettled himself to go back to sleep. With one more glance to Sam, he resisted the urge to tuck the blanket further around his baby brother…

"Those four days could not pass any sooner." Dean quietly muttered. And he drifted off to sleep.

Fin 


End file.
